


Undisclosed Desires

by dreamyworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Guilt, Implied Sub!Ron Weasley, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snatchers, domination kink, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: After the Wizarding War, Hermione has a weird dream about an encounter with Scabior, resulting in mixed feelings since she is already married.Not a songfic, though the title is inspired by Undisclosed Desires from Muse.(everyone is 18+)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scabior
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is another short fanfiction! I hope you like it. :)) Scabior is hot ngl. Should I write more smut with him and Hermione?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione lives out a deep fantasy of hers in a dream.

Her eyes shifted in a wild, angsty motion as the sunlight on the ground darkened. Casually keeping her tough exterior, her wand at the ready. Harry was searching for a Horcrux.

But she, she was searching for Ron. The one who made it all make sense. Ron would never leave her. What has gotten into him?

She loved him so dearly. She wanted to fall asleep beside him, hear his muffled laugh while telling each other stories of their time together during school, trying not to wake Harry.

She loved Harry too, but she saw him as a brother and best friend rather than a love interest. Maybe because the place of the love interest has already been taken. For years. By Ronald Weasley.

He was a part of her, he had a place in her heart no one else could take. Without him, she felt empty. And her heart was sinking while wondering what Ron was doing right now.

Is he even alive?

Hermione Granger wandered through the forest, she would apparate at the spot if she could - but she used so many protective spells on her tent that even she herself, the brightest witch, would not be able to find it once she left.

And as a Muggleborn witch, she was in danger going out at night, alone. The only reason she did it, was for Ronald Weasley.

It got really dark. In the far, Hermione saw the outline of her tent. It made no sense searching Ron. She should let him go. She should go back. Harry wasn’t here, no one to keep an eye on the tent.

Though she looked hastily around the woods, with a tight grip on her wand, she wasn’t prepared at all for what happened next.

Strong, muscular hands wrapped around her waist, her throat, her mouth, everywhere.

She had to scream, vocalize her pain. She was unable to create a single sound, instead she easily got pulled up by her waist instead.

Though she couldn’t see them, she felt cold dark eyes staring at her.

This wasn’t Ron. He wouldn’t touch her like this.

“Look up t’ me, young lady.”

No, it wasn’t Ron. His tone was more demanding and he wore dark robes instead of a casual shirt with jeans.

And his face.. he didn’t have freckles, not even red hair. His hair was brown, long, messy.

His eyes glistened with something Hermione identified as lust. That’s what she noticed as she followed his demand. He was taller than her. Toying nervously with his own fingers. Swollen, bruised fingers.

Until he used these fingers to slowly trace her cheekbones.

“Been waitin’ for this..”, he uttered against her skin.

“Not jus’ a mudblood, but a gorgeous one too! All alone.. you’re the most wanted witch in the world an’ i get to have you.. Granger, is it you? Too bad you can’t speak.

I’ll have your precious body for myself tonight... Potter will not come to save you this time. Weasley left. You’re all alone.. Well, I can’t blame him! I’d do the same if I had to be around ya. Can’t stand your sort. Dirty mudbloods.

Lemme guess, Weasley dumped your ass after he got to fuck you. Since you’re nothin’ more than a whore to be used by men of pure blood.. Let me prove my point, beautiful.”

Hermione recognized the man as a Snatcher, a familiar one even. Scabior. They met before. Oh, will he ever let her go?

He leaned over her, with no intention of respecting her boundaries. He was pressing his lips on her stiff neck, sucking at the soft skin. To claim her as his own.

He was about to hurt her. About to get undressed. Why did she feel like she knew what would happen?

She didn’t complain though. Didn’t move away. Let it happen.

Suddenly, he got off her to ask a question. “Do y’want me to take you like this? Come on.. you got me so hard, lookin’ like an angel under me.. you’re my prey.”

His hands cupped her breasts without being too much, without going too far, just teasing her body.

Hermione whimpered and whispered his name and couldn’t stop thinking about what he would do to her if she just let him.

“S-Scabior..”

Her body arched against his hands which were doing the least they could do, by making a slight sexual advance on her. And she agreed, her body said yes, so she formed a small “Yes” too. She could speak again, at least that.

Scabior threw her on the ground, but it didn’t hurt her since he held her tightly to his chest. She whimpered and moaned at each kiss he so eagerly smothered all her most sensitive spots with.

Their clothes were gone out of nowhere, but they kept going in a haze.

“So nice ya learned my name for this, girl.. sounds the best when it’s comin’ out of your mouth like this. Keep screamin’ for me, love.”

And she did, she couldn’t stop letting his name, or even curse words fall from her mouth as he inserted a finger into her wetness, acknowledging that he made her feel this way. She squirmed, but didn’t move away. She met the slow, but steady thrusts of his pumping fingers with her own body movements.

Scabior removed his fingers from her aching pussy to tease her, to make her beg, leaving a wet trail on the plants below them.

He licked his coated fingers, tasted Hermiones lust for him. He got so turned on, he had an obvious erection which painfully brushed against his prey’s body.

“Your little mudblood cunt got me feelin’ this way, you see..”, he smirked. Luckily Hermione took care of his problem herself, ejecting a surprised groan from the big Snatcher. She directed his dick towards her sloppy entrance, and he took this as a sign to thrust deep inside her to regain his dominance.

Hermione screamed, squirmed and was dripping wet from him while he practically eased his way deep inside her until he couldn’t go further, but he jerked his hips back- and forwards in a swift motion.

She wouldn’t admit it, but he fulfilled her desires better than Ron ever did. The only times she and Ron have had sex, it just wasn’t great. He would always do something wrong, and Hermiones kink of being dominated didn’t fit Rons similarly submissive nature in bed.

She did love Ron, but he was a disaster in bed. Scabior though.. the way he held her tight to him and fucked her roughly made her go crazy, made her scream uncontrollably.

Her screams were so loud they echoed in the forest, while Scabior himself was pretty quiet, but pushed himself into her with an intense force.

That was until he mocked the girl underneath him, as he came to realize how much of a mess he made out of the usually well-behaved school girl.

“What ‘bout that Weasley boy now, eh? Why so slutty, Granger? Is it the first time you’re gettin’ fucked like this? By me?”

She frantically nodded and shutted her eyes in pleasure. This man was the best person she’s ever had, and to be fair, only the third one, after Viktor and Ron. But she wondered how it would be able to ever top this experience.

This snatcher was fucking her senseless and overstimulated her by now using a finger to twist her hardened nipples, just to move that finger down to her ass for the sake of touching and taking her completely.

Her ass was dirty from the plants, from the mud under her body. Her whole back was. She got slammed against the ground with each thrust. Her pussy was throbbing, she was such a mess.. she dug her nails into his skin, his flesh.

“Scabior..”, she moaned, knowing too well that it got him turned on too much. And it did, his name falling from her lips was like a divine sight for him. The pussy was clamping around his cock, the fingers of his prey on his back caused him more pain than he’d admit to, but he completely lost his control over it.

He breathed in and out heavily, trying not to come even though it was too late, he already came hard inside of her needy body. Blinded by his lust, Scabior pushed harder into her than ever, and Hermione let out a last, unusually high-pitched scream, as she reached her climax as well, squirting.

The ground around them was wet, and the other way around, they were dirty from the ground.

Their fluids mixed with the earth, mud and grass, and Hermione was still shaking and quivering, cum leaking out of her used hole.

Scabior laughed almost manically as he used Hermiones wand to get dressed again.

“Dirty slut, clean yourself up.. d’ya want your precious Weasley boy to see you covered in my cum?”

He didn’t wait for an answer.

“See ya soon, mudblood whore. ‘Twas fun to fuck you but I gotta do my duties. Until we meet again, beautiful.”

And without any hesitation, he apparated into the night, leaving Hermione dirty and stained from the sins she committed.


	2. Reality.

The next day when she woke up, she couldn’t help but think of Scabior. Her perfect dream.

Though it has been years they interacted and the encounter wasn’t even that hot.

So she was particularly ashamed that her pussy was still throbbing wet, forming a slight puddle on the bedsheets.

Ron didn’t notice anything, he slept and slightly snore calmly beside her, as always. 

They always slept naked. Because they never had anything to hide from one another. Hermione never felt satisfied with the way Ron had sex with her. They didn’t do it until their wedding night.

And now she’s bound to him, leaving her real desires unfulfilled.

She didn’t even know if the one she yearned for was still alive. 

If Scabior was still alive, she’d reach out to him for sure. Ron would probably not mind a polyamorous relationship.

But if her desired lover was dead, then she could only keep sinfully fantasizing.

She sighed and looked out of the window where she saw that the sun was just rising under the clouds and over the trees which majestically decorated the forest.

The forest. A place where Ron would never dare to fuck her. Or anywhere else than bed really.

Hermione’s lack to communicate her wishes properly also led to this kind of situation.

She wouldn’t even mind doing it in a library if she was particularly needy. Merlin, even being banged against a bookshelf sounded like a risky fun fantasy.

Something Ron would probably never ever do.

She gently moved away from the window. Needed music to drown out her thoughts.

Having muggle parents was useful sometimes, since they showed her lots of music she liked. She put her headphones on and clicked the shuffle function.

The song’s lyrics moved her. Both physically and emotionally. She could relate to them.

“You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine  
Please me, show me how it's done  
Tease me, you are the one  
I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”

She let her thoughts run freely, until her bedsheets were stained with tears, another liquid unwillingly coming out of her. Such a sad irony. Ron would notice it when he woke up, she thought to herself.

But she didn’t care. She wanted to go back. Back to her dream, her fantasy.

Back to Scabior.


End file.
